The Fourteenth Squad
by Paperheart90
Summary: With the influx of new graduates from The Academy and the already overly populated 13 squads, Captain Yamamoto decides to create a new squad, the fourteenth squad. What seems as a simple reason to create a new squad turns out to be not so simple at all.
1. Chapter 1

"**Attention!"**

A voice, sharp and cold, rang through the room. There were thirteen people in the room, all wearing haoris. These were the thirteen captains of the thirteen squads. Twelve of them stood in two parallel lines facing their leader, the captain of the first squad, Yamamoto, who began to speak once again.

"**Once again, congratulations to those who made captain."**

Several members in their haoris smiled and shifted their weight. The thought of being a captain thrilled them but the responsibility was overwhelming.

"**Captains Kira, Abarai, Hisagi and Matsumoto. Please step forward."**

Three males and one female stepped forward. Kira, who has shoulder length blonde hair and soft blue eyes, shook slightly. He was never good under pressure nor did he believe he could achieve captain status. Abarai gave Kira a forceful slap on the back and made Kira almost jump out of his haori. A sly smirk was plastered across Abarai's face as Kira lowered his head and tried to catch his breath. Matsumoto giggled girlishly and Hisagi scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"**Abarai, stop your foolishness. As the new captain of the fifth squad, I highly encourage you to act the part."**

Abarai nodded, bowed and apologized. Kira gave off a chuckle at his friend's expense and looked at Yamamoto. The elderly captain shook his head. This is what the future of Soul Society is riding on? Good luck to them then.

"**You four, once you have your vice-captain nominees, report back to me."**

All four new captains agreed and walked back to their spots. Yamamoto looked at each captain. There was a serious matter to attend to and he did not know how each one of them would take it, he did not even know if he made the right decision. Alas, it was too late now.

"**Since there was an influx of new Soul Reapers and you all have a large squad to deal with, I have decided to create a new squad."**

The captains began to murmur to themselves and to those around them. A new squad? Who would be the captain? No one knew of anyone worthy to be one but the excess of Soul Reapers was indeed a problem. Maybe the more experienced captains could take a few more Soul Reapers…

"**Silence!"**

Yamamoto was getting angered. He had made his decision and did not ask for opinions.

"**I assure you that this person is very capable of controlling the new squad."**

Some of the captains looked cautiously at the others. In all honesty, a lot had happened in Soul Society with new captains. Of course, no one dare to defy Yamamoto, but everyone was sure thinking of previous events.

"**He may be young but I expect all of you to accept what I have decided. I won't take any more objections. Enter, Hikaru."**

Two large doors opened with an ominous creak as a man walked through them. All captains quickly turned their heads towards the doors behind him to see who was emerging. A man, looks like he was around his twenties, came forth. His eyes were a warm hazel color and his hair was a shoulder length, shaggy dark brown, almost jet black. His attire was not a traditional kimono that everyone wore. It seemed as though he just came back from the human realm and dressed accordingly. The captains looked at each other and wondered if he was capable of handling a new squad. The older captains said nothing but accepted him, it seemed as though they knew he was going to be a good ally. Hikaru smiled at everyone and walked towards the front and then knelt down before Yamamoto.

"**Hikaru, it's been awhile."**

Hikaru nodded and stood before Yamamoto, one had resting on the hilt of his zanpakto and the other at his side. Matsumoto leaned over to the captain next to her and whispered.

"**Hitsugaya, he's kind of cute. Looks like you two are around the same age. Why don't you make a play date and have fun in the sandbox?"**

She giggled once more and Hitsugaya glared at her.

"**Oh lighten up, Hitsugaya."**

The captain at his other side chuckled at Matsumoto's comment. He wore a straw hat and wore a colorful robe over his haori. It was something no one could ever miss in a crowded street.

"**See? Captain Kyouraku thought it was funny."**

Matsumoto smiled at the other captain and went back to watching Hikaru. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head. He was happy that Matsumoto gained captain status but he thought she would change. Who was he kidding? Matsumoto would always be the same no matter what. A smile came across his face as he exhaled deeply and watched the unknown new captain in the front as he put on his haori.

Hikaru looked at his haori. It was strange, being in one and all. He was so used to human clothes but now he would be spending less time in the human realm and more time in Soul Society acting at captain of the newly established fourteenth squad. Hikaru exchanged a few word with Yamamoto and then walked to the front line and stood at the end, right next to Hitsugaya. As soon as Hikaru was next to him, Hitsugaya, something inside him trembled.

'_Hyourinmaru seems restless.'_ Hitsugaya gazed over at Hikaru, who seemed quite content with his haori. What had caused Hyourinmaru to act up? Hitsugaya shrugged. It was probably nothing but already he did not like Hikaru, which was certain.

"**Dismissed!"**

Yamamoto's voice rang through the room once more and all the captains turned and walked out the room, one by one.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sake all around!"**

One male shouted as the waiter brought around five bottles of sake to three tables. The group had rented out the bar and they seemed to be having a good time. Most of them were already drunk though. Some of them clung on to each other and sang tunes of their childhood, some engaged in drinking games, and others just chatted with others, whether they knew them or not. Although one male was off in a corner, sulking. Apparently watching everyone have good time. Someone came over to the lone male with a slightly flushed face and sat near him. The smell of sake was heavy on his breath.

"**Hideki…why are you so…so…"**

The male grabbed his head and hiccupped.

"**Not trashed, Taizo?"**

Hideki scoffed as he looked at his friend. Taizo had dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and fairly built. He was every girls "dream" guy. It was quite embarrassing how they all flaunted to him. His eyes then gazed around the room once more. People were stumbling down and others had passed out either in their chair or on the floor. _'What a way to celebrate graduating.'_ Hideki thought. One reason why he was not drinking like everyone else was because he was underage. Another was because he knew what drinking did to people. Hideki looked at Taizo, who seemed to be eyeing him strangely.

"**What?"**

Hideki said, watching Taizo, who seemed to be acting really odd, probably due to the alcohol.

"**So…we've….known each other…for…a long time…right?"**

Hideki nodded, wondering where Taizo was going with this. A feeling of uneasiness crept up over him. This could not be good.

"**And...I know…well…you know I know…you go…**_**that**_**…way….you know? So I was…you know…wondering..."**

Hideki did not even give him a chance to finish his sentence. In an instant, Taizo was sprawled on the floor and Hideki loomed over him with a clenched fist. Everyone in the bar had stopped and looked over at Hideki and the now bleeding Taizo.

Hideki gritted his teeth and stormed out. How dare Taizo think of such things? Tomorrow was everyone's inauguration ceremony into one of the thirteen squads, it was something to be happy about but after what had just happened…whatever. He could not bother himself with such petty things. Right now, all he wanted to do was to train with his new zanpakto, which everyone got as a graduation gift, and practice. Hideki figured the forest outside Soul Society would be a quiet place to collect his thoughts.

It was nearly midnight, the full moon was out. Its light reflected off of his silver hair and amethyst eyes. He stood in the forest, zanpakto drawn. He had always wondered how everyone reached Shikai. Hideki remembered the professor talking about "releasing" your zanpakto to achieve a greater power. No two zanpakto were alike so everyone had a unique ability. It got him wondering what would be his. As he swung the sword around, something rustled in the bushes near him which caused him to jump back.

"**Who's there?"**

Hideki stood ready for combat. He was not the top fighter or his class but he was near it. The top spot was held by Taizo. Just the thought of Taizo made his blood boil. This was not the time to get distracted, it was known that Hollow were seen in these forests. On top of that, he was not even supposed to be here at night. But Hollow this close to Soul Society? This area was still covered by the barrier. He could not have strayed that far. The bush had not moved for a few moments. Maybe it was just a passing breeze. Hideki began to lower his weapon but was caught off guard by someone's voice.

"**Watch out!"**

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere by Hideki soon found himself on the cold, damp ground. Someone had pushed him and in that instant something flew from the bush from before and landed a few yards away. Hideki coughed and spit out a few strands of grass, and practically a teaspoon of dirt. Who the hell had pushed him? He turned to see who the culprit was but instead of shouting his mouth off, Hideki remained on the ground. All he saw was a haori. _'A captain? What is he doing out here?'_ He though. The captain's back was to him and zanpakto drawn. The air around him grew thin and Hideki began to cough, struggling to breath. It felt like something was pushing him down to the ground, like gravity was acting well beyond its limit. This must have been the spiritual pressure he had learned about. It was almost unbearable, it was like someone had punched him straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of him but not being able to recover.

"**It'll be over soon. Don't faint on me yet, kid."**

The captain whispered.

"**Ignite, Itaras!"**

The bush where whatever flew into suddenly bust into a dark flame. Hideki could hear something screech in agonizing pain as it was being burned alive. As quickly as the flame ignited, it diminished, as well as the spiritual pressure. Hideki began to breathe normally. The captain sheathed his zanpakto and turned to face Hideki. A warm smile was on his face and he extended his hand to help Hideki up. Hideki took it and got up, brushing off several grass strands. He had just got this kimono cleaned. He then began to cough. That spiritual pressure was intense and still felt like he was under the influence of it. The captain smiled and laughed.

"**You're new I see."**

His voice was a bit deep. Hideki knew the person before him was older than he was but by looks alone, he determined not by much. He was young for a captain, looked around captain Hitsugaya's age. Still, Hideki never saw him before. Was he replacing one of the old captains? Who knew but now was not the time to be worrying about that. He felt sick and lightheaded. Still, he tried to talk.

"**Yeah…I get to go in…one of the…squads tomorrow."**

The captain nodded.

"**So you just graduated. Congratulations. I was like you not too long ago. Are you sure you're ok?"**

Hideki nodded slowly. He would be fine once he regained his breath. It was dark, getting darker actually. He could not really make out the captain's face. Maybe if he would sit…he would….feel…

"**Shit!"**

Hideki fell forward, right into the captain's arms. The captain held the now fainted Hideki and sighed.

"**Usually I get a name before someone falls for me."**

He knew it was lame but it still got a chuckle out of him and a small smile came across Hideki's lips as well, right before he was totally out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hideki's eyes opened slowly, wincing once he noticed how bright the light was over him. Where was he? What had happened before he fell asleep? Many questions swirled inside his head but thinking about them made his head ache. He tried getting up but someone had pushed him back down.

"**Just relax. It's my fault you're in this state anyway. You're in my house, by the way."**

Hideki did not complain. Whoever took him in was a decent person. His memory was still a big foggy but he knew everything would come back soon.

"**I'll make some tea."**

The male walked to the other room and left Hideki alone. Hideki could hear the other hum in the kitchen but as he was gone, Hideki sat upright and looked around. The interior looked like any other house in Soul Society but what took his attention away was the haori hanging by the door. Suddenly his memory came back to him full force. Hideki remembered the forest, the bush, Itaras, and the captain who saved him. Hideki quickly looked around. How should he act? What should he say? A captain had saved him and he was at a loss of words. The captain emerged from the kitchen with a tray carrying two cups and a steaming pot of water.

"**What's your name?"**

Hideki looked up at the captain. He had a warm smile on his face as he knelt down next to him and began pouring the tea. Hideki began to observe him. Shaggy dark brown hair, soft hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a voice that comforted him. So this was his savoir? If so, Hideki was quite pleased. What was he thinking? This was someone who was many ranks above him, a God of some sorts, he could not be thinking of the other in such manner. Hideki blushed and lowered his head. Silver strands of hair covered his flushed face.

"**Well, Mr. No-Name…"**

The captain laughed as he took a sip of his tea.

"**My name is Hikaru."**

He smiled some more as he handed Hideki a cup of tea, which he took graciously.

"**Th-Thank you…"**

Hideki took a sip and kept silent. _'Hikaru…'_ He thought. This was the first captain he met and he could not even say anything. In some ways it was worse than the spiritual pressure he had felt the night before and ten times worse than what Taizo had said to him at the graduation party. Something hit him again, a rush of memories. The inauguration! If he stayed here, he would be late! Hideki jumped up and he spilled the tea on the blanket he was covered in and grabbed his zanpakto.

"**I'm so sorry! I'm going to be late! I promise I'll pay you back!"**

His words were all slurred due to how fast he was talking but he quickly rushed out of the house and ran towards the ceremony grounds. Hikaru was left there kneeling in hot tea but still had a smile on his face.

"**That kid sure is a handful."**

Hikaru chuckled meekly and stood. He put on his haori and took his own zanpakto. As he headed for the door, Hikaru looked over at the bed he had made the night before. The previous night was quite interesting. He remembered hauling the other from the forest and with every step, complaining about how heavy carrying someone else was. But in the end, it was worth it since the sight of the kid sleeping was comforting.

Hideki ran at full pace towards the ceremonial grounds. How could he have forgotten that the inauguration ceremony was today? This was the day he had been waiting for since he started The Academy and he might miss it due to him passing out and having to be rescued by a captain he did not know about, someone who showed him hospitality and what did he do? Spilled tea all over and did not answer the simple question of what was his name. Hideki began to beat himself up about what had happened and he failed to realize that there was still a line of graduates trying to get into the grounds in front of him. He quickly stumbled back and knocked a few people over in the process as he collided with members of his graduating class. Yells and curses were flung around as Hideki rubbed his head and felt a sharp pain shoot through him. Falling on cobblestone was not something he would want to do again.

Hideki groaned and stood, swiping away dust and dirt from his kimono. At least he was not late to the ceremony but looks like he would not get a good seat since he was so late. He sighed, what a terrible day this was turning out to be. Suddenly the people in front of his began to get riled up. _'What's going on now?'_ He thought, looking around. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hideki peered over the shoulder of the person ahead of him and then saw what people were getting excited about. It was all the captains walking in single file into the grounds. His eyes widened. He had never seen all of the captains together like this; it was almost like seeing royalty. In his mind, Hideki began naming all the captains who had entered in his mind. _'Captain Yamamoto…Captain Soi, Captain Kira, Unohana, Renji, Bayakuya, Matsumoto, Kyouraku, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, and Ukitake…'_ He had read tons of books about each one of them and their ability. For instance, Captain Unohana was rather intelligent. She was in charge of the medical squad and those who wanted to join needed to pass a specialized test. Hideki remembered a few people who wanted to be in her squad. Captain Soi, on the other hand was quite cold, so it seemed. Hideki knew that she only acted the way she did because she took her job as Commander of Covert Operations quite seriously. Captain Histugaya was considered a genius, having become captain at such a young age. It was quite astonishing. Although no matter how many books he read, Hideki could not find out what each captain's zanpakto could do. Probably for security reasons though but he knew one captain that knew everything and that was Captain Kurotuchi. He was a creepy captain to look at and even creepier when he spoke. He led the scientific squad, reasons why anyone would want to join it were beyond Hideki at that point but that was another squad one needed to take a specialized test. Hideki's thoughts were interrupted by his fellow classmate's discussion of Captain Matsumoto.

"**Damn! I hope I get to be in her squad…if you know what I mean!"**

Several of them cackled and enjoyed fantasies of Matsumoto and other items of pleasure. Hideki shook his head and exhaled deeply. This was the future of Soul Society, how shameful. Some of the girls were flaunting over how cute Captain Hitsugaya was, others went for Captain Hisagi and Captain Kyouraku. Hideki guessed they liked that "older" man image he had. As the captains disappeared into the grounds the line began to move. It seemed as everything was beginning and he figured his day was starting to turn around. That is until he heard a voice had not heard from last night.

"**Excited for today, Hideki?"**

Hideki turned around and saw Taizo, smiling like nothing had happened. His stomach churned slightly. Just the thought of Taizo was irritating at this point.

"**Yeah, I guess."**

That was an understatement. Hideki was thrilled beyond belief for today but the thought of having a conversation with Taizo made ever glimmer of happiness fade away. Taizo knew Hideki was lying and trying to avoid conversation, after all, they had been friends for most of their stay at The Academy.

"**Come on…are you still mad? I'm sorry, ok?"**

"**Well now you put it like that…"**

"**Don't be like that, I'm being genuine."**

"**How could have said that…"**

"**It was out of line, I know."**

"**The line's moving…we'll be starting soon."**

Taizo tried to apologize again but Hideki turned around and walked towards the now open doors. The graduating students took their seats, filing in row by row until all the seats were taken. Unfortunately, Hideki had to sit next to Taizo who kept looking over at him with pouted lips and expected Hideki to just forgive him. When it came down to _that_ subject, Hideki did not joke around. He had enough people accuse him of things and shun him out from their lives.

"**Hideki…about last night…."**

Yamamoto took the stage before everyone and began his speech, probably one he gave every year to the graduates.

"**I really…didn't mean what I said…I mean…"**

Hideki did not want to listen to Taizo whisper to him. It was irritating and he just did not feel well. Did Taizo not realize that he did not want to respond? Apparently not since Taizo was persistent on the fact that he wanted to apologize.

"…**it's just that we've been close over the years and…"**

Hideki clenched his fists. Taizo was just asking for another jab, plus they should be listening to Yamamoto's speech. He was probably getting to the part where he would assign people to squads, Hideki read that Yamamoto was not too keen on speech giving, quite the straight to the point kind of guy.

"…**I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted."**

Taizo then placed his hand on Hideki's leg but thankfully, everyone had stood up for some reason, a reason that Hideki should have caught but was instead listening to Taizo's annoying apology. Taizo stood as well and everyone began clapping as Yamamoto left the stage and the other twelve captains took the stage. Hideki then noticed that Hikaru was not there. Strange. Hideki could have sworn that Hikaru wore a haori, a symbol of being a captain but he was not standing with the rest of the captains. Maybe he was an imposter, who would not want to be a captain? All the glory and status. Hideki sighed deeply and gave up searching around the grounds for Hikaru. Taizo had noticed Hideki was looking around for someone.

"**Who are you looking for?"**

"…**A friend."**

Taizo was a bit taken back by this. In the years he had known Hideki, he was his only friend. No one really wanted to come in contact with him. Taizo knew the reason and it was quite obvious to say that if he had not befriended Hideki, Hideki would still be alone, sitting in the library where he always was.

"**Hope you find him."**

Hideki did not hear Taizo's last statement but apparently each captain began to shout out names of people that were drafted into their squad. Hideki listened for his name but an hour had passed and still nothing. Some of the captains had left with their recruits to get them adjusted for their new journey. Some of the guys were pissed that they did not get into Captain Matsumoto's squad, others were thrilled that they did. Same thing happened with the girls but with Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Hisagi. As the rows disappeared, Hideki was left alone in his row, except for Taizo who was right next to him, wondering what was going on. There were only a handful of them left and they all seemed to merge into one little gathering. Some of them were worried that they were forgotten about and others were searching for anyone who would be willing to help them.

"**Looks like we're in the same boat."**

Taizo smiled at Hideki, who did not respond. Hideki seemed to be drifting in and out of reality. What was going on? Did all the spots for the squads filled up? Did they only take the top students? That could not have made sense. Taizo was the best swordsman in their graduating class, if he did not get a spot then there had to be a different reason. Plus, not to sound too full of himself, he did have the highest written test scores, which made him quite keen on incantations and such. Although he was better than Taizo in the whole magic field, Hideki was still a decent swordsman. His remembrance of The Academy was abruptly interrupted by a voice.

"**Sorry I'm late everyone."**

Hideki snapped back to reality and quickly turned around. Who he saw made him smile, as to the reason why, he had no idea. The sight of Hikaru standing in the doorway made him happy. It was odd for certain since Hideki had not even exchanged two words with the other. Hikaru looked at his squad and smiled heartily.

"**I guess no one told you that there was a new squad?"**

Many male Soul Reapers nodded their heads and most of the girls were gazing at how handsome Hikaru was. They were obviously giddy as most of them ran over to him and began asking many questions. Hideki just stood in the back of the mob with Taizo, who seemed the eye the new captain cautiously.

"**A new captain? A fourteenth squad? I wonder why…"**

Taizo whispered to Hideki, who had his head lowered, trying to hide his face. Hideki did not realize he would be in Hikaru's squad and a mixture of emotions swirled inside of him. He was quite happy that he saw Hikaru again but at the same time wondered how he could face his new captain with what happened only a few hours ago. Taizo had a quizzical look on his face. He wondered why Hideki was acting so strangely.

"**So…"**

Hikaru chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He really had no idea what to say. He was late because he was cleaning up the spilled tea that was all over his floor. Hikaru began to observe his newly acquired members. Most of them looked right back at him as if trying to determine if he was going to be a decent captain like the others. _'What now?'_ He thought, lowering his head and trying to think of something to say. It was quite awkward having thirty-something people stare blankly at you.

"**I guess you all can follow me. We'll head to the new squad quarters. But before we go, can I have everyone break into groups of four?"**

Each person just looked at one another and shrugged. No one knew why their new captain asked this but who was to question it? Mostly people stuck with their friends and a few actually looked for people they did not know. Taizo put his arm around Hideki's neck and smirked.

"**So you'll be in my group, right?"**

Hideki could not say anything. His mind was too focused on trying not to be noticed by Hikaru and if he was, what would he say? Taizo shrugged and just looked for other people to join him and his friend. Some girl walked up to Taizo and smiled, asking if she could join both of them. Taizo gazed at the girl and grinned. She was just about Hideki's height and she sure was pretty. Her eyes were a perfect mix of shades of green. Her figure was sleek and slender almost delicate looking. She did not seem to be the fighter type but looks could be deceiving. Taizo had seen her around The Academy a few times, often in the nurse's office helping out. She had long flowing pink hair that reached a bit lower than her lower back. Taizo agreed in letting her join the group.

"**My name is Mai. Pleasure to meet you."**

Mai extended her hand and Taizo gulped. She was beautiful but he had to keep his cool. He took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"**No, the pleasure is all mine. I'm Taizo by the way."**

Mai giggled and took her hand back. Taizo grinned and looked over at Hideki, who was still in some sort of trance. Mai bent forward slightly and tried to look into Hideki's eyes.

"**What's wrong with him?"**

"**Who knows…we still have to find another member."**

Mai then straightened up and turned around. She went off into the crowd to find someone who was not already taken. Taizo, on the other hand, nudged Hideki in hopes of him waking up.

"**Hideki, wake up! There's this really hot girl in our group! Wait…you're…oh well, more for me then!"**

A sly grin spread across his lips. Taizo was a dog, only his close friends knew that but girls did not care. If they got with the popular guys then it was all worth it. It also helped that most of the girls thought Taizo was very cute. Hideki was still in his own world. Even though everyone around him was finishing up gaining group members, he was completely out of sync with reality. _'Should I transfer to a different squad? I hope Hikaru won't be mad if I do…although I would much rather stay with him…I mean, what am I thinking?'_ Taizo was getting rather fed up with his friend's behavior so he gave rather forceful slap to the back of Hideki's head. Hideki stumbled forward and rubbed the back of his head.

"**What was that for?"**

"**You spaced out for twenty minutes. I had no other choice."**

"**Sorry about that."**

"**It's fine. Did you see who we got in our group?"  
"Group?"**

"**Oh God…I'll catch you up. Our captain wanted us to split into groups of four, this really hot girl is in ours! Her name is Mai, she went to look for another member…oh look, I see her coming back. Try to act cool."**

"…**.Ok…?"**

Mai returned with another male. He seemed quite shy and frightened at the fact that Mai was pulling him by his collar.

"**Kazu! Stop complaining!"**

"…**But…"**

"**You have a group now, quite whining. Plus both of them are really cute."**

"…**.Mai…"**

Taizo grinned and nudged Hideki when he heard the "cute" comment. Hideki took a deep breath and exhaled. He wondered what Hikaru was doing. He gazed over in his captain's direction and saw him observing everyone. Quickly Hideki turned around and hoped that Hikaru did not see him. Mai stood before him and smiled.

"**Looks like you're awake now. I'm Mai. This is Kazu."**

"**I'm Hideki. Nice to meet you"**

Kazu gave a meek smile and lowered his head, obviously shy. Kazu had long blond hair that reached to his mid back with soft silver eyes. It was quite unique, neither Hideki nor Taizo met anyone with silver eyes. Taizo always thought Hideki's amethyst eyes were the only interesting ones but it seemed silver eyes were up there on his list of "cool eyes." Kazu then gave a slight wave hello and Mai shook her head.

"**Looks like everyone formed their groups. Wonderful."**

Hikaru finally spoke. He was smiling too. This was his first instruction and everyone followed it. _'Feels good to be captain.'_ He chuckled and then he spoke once more.

"**Each group is now a mini-squad. The people in your mini-squad are now your comrades for awhile. I may or may not change them according to what I see fit. Oh yeah, let me introduce myself. My name is Hikaru Shigekuni."**

Most of the girls sighed deeply at their dreamy captain's name. Hideki blushed as well and once again lowering his head. Taizo did not complain this time probably because he did not notice. He was too busy flirting with Mai who seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. Kazu on the other hand glanced at his new group members and sighed. His eyes fell to Hideki. Kazu cocked his head slightly and wondered why his face was flushed. Hideki seemed a bit shy too, not like his friend Taizo, whom Mai was talking about while she dragged him over here.

"**Well, shall we all go? Everyone stay with your squads and exit together. I'll give you all a number one the way out. Once you leave here, head towards the Protection Squad district."**

Everyone nodded. They began lining up one behind the other and started to exit the grounds Hideki, Taizo, Mai, and Kazu were at the back of the line and when they got to the door, Hideki tried hiding behind Taizo and Mai but Hikaru shook his head and pulled him over to the side. Of course Taizo and Mai did not notice, they were too busy chatting and whatnot but Kazu stopped and wondered what was going on. Hikaru just smiled and told Kazu to wait outside the door for a minute. He would only be talking to Hideki for a few moments. Kazu bowed and walked outside.

"**What's with you avoiding me?"**

"…**I'm sorry about before…with the tea…"**

"**Don't sweat it, kid. Even though that was the reason why I was late, did you know that a tea stain is quite hard to get out?"**

Hikaru laughed heartily but Hideki just bit his lip and said nothing.

"**Lighten up. I'm glad you're in this squad. I actually requested you. Of course it was a bit hard since I don't know you name. Although no one else has silver hair and such pretty eyes."**

Hideki's face became even more flushed than it was these past two days. Did his captain just compliment him? It felt wonderful but was it appropriate? What should he say now? Thank you? No. That did not seem to capture all of the emotions he felt right now.

"…**Hideki."**

Hikaru just smiled and rustled Hideki's hair.

"**Pleasure to meet you, Hideki. Don't be a stranger. I'll always be here for you to talk and whatnot."**

Hideki nodded slowly and headed out, where Kazu was waiting for him. Kazu gave a weak smile and began walking with Hideki towards their next destination. Hikaru just grinned and enjoyed his little chat with his new squad member, Hideki.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I can't believe our captain is late for the second time today…"**

Someone yelled out as the entire fourteenth squad sat in one of the rooms of their current headquarters. Most of the squad agreed with him and tried to come up with reasons why but none succeeded. Hideki, Taizo, Mai, and Kazu sat in the corner of the room. Of course Mai was giggling whenever Taizo made some sort of joke, even if it was not funny. Hideki and Kazu just both sat in silence doing their own thing. Hideki was lost in thought again. Now thinking about what Hikaru had said to him before he left the ceremonial grounds.

"_**I'll always be here for you to talk and whatnot"**_

Those were Hikaru's exact words. Why the captain chose him to say it to, it was beyond him. As Hideki continued to ponder, Kazu just opened a book he had tucked away in his kimono and a pair of glasses. Mai looked over at Kazu and sighed in disbelief.

"**I thought you left that home. You read way too much."**

Kazu just fixed his glasses with one finger and continued reading. Main shook her head in disdain and knew Kazu was one of those people who spent their entire time in the library just reading book after book. One time she had asked him what he was studying and as soon as he began explaining, she had walked off. It was too complicated for her to understand and probably any sane person to understand as well. She had also tried to get Kazu a girlfriend but that was quite the ordeal. No one had even knew that Kazu went to The Academy since he befriended no one but her, although she somewhat forced him to be her friend. Mai had pestered him with questions that dealt with what kind of girl he liked but he always knew some way to avoid the question. At one point Mai had cornered Kazu and demanded an answer.

Kazu had tried to squirm away but it was no use. Mai had gotten tired of all the one word answers and quick getaways. Kazu said nothing and lowered his head. They stood there for a few minutes, Mai staring directly at him and Kazu with his head lowered in embarrassment. Mai just gave up and groaned. From that point on Mai had not brought up the topic of him dating anyone. It probably would not have worked; Kazu was too in love with the library and its books.

All four of them sat in the room with their other squad members until they all heard the voice of their captain.

"**Sorry everyone…I didn't think everyone would have gotten here so fast. Actually, I got a bit lost myself…"**

Hikaru laughed at his own misfortune but hoped no one was too mad at him. What a way to start off a new squad that would have been. The Soul Reapers just shrugged it off, some girls giggled, thinking that it was cute that their captain got lost.

"**Anyway….we will be getting orders soon so I figured I would just start with some…er…stuff while we wait. But first off, anyone have any questions about whatever? I'll do my best to answer them. Someone has to be wondering why there was a new squad implemented."**

Taizo and Mai had stopped flirting to pay attention to their captain. Taizo had been thinking about the newly implemented fourteenth squad so he raised his hand.

"**Wow, I wasn't expecting anyone to raise their hand…no need to anymore, just shout out what you want to know but please state your name."**

"**Taizo Amori, Sir."**

"**Ah yes…I was wondering which one of you was Taizo. I heard many great things about you."**

Taizo grinned and gave him an imaginary pat on the back. He glanced over at Mai, who was smiling at him, which made him feel even better.

"**Thank you, Sir. I was wondering why they put in a new squad? Plus why were we chosen to participate?"**

Hikaru thought about it for a second and just gave a light shrug.

"**Honestly, the only thing I was told by Captain Yamamoto was that there were too many of you graduating from The Academy so Captain Yamamoto decided to make a new squad. The other squads were growing quite large. As for why you were chosen….I have no clue. Your guess is as good as mine."**

Taizo nodded and looked over at Hideki, who seemed to still be having trouble focusing in on reality. It was quite annoying actually. Hikaru had noticed Hideki in the back and saw he was in a trance.

"**Is Hideki alright?"**

Taizo was a bit taken back. Why did Captain Hikaru know Hideki's name? He was sure they had never met before. His gaze drifted from Captain Hikaru to Hideki then back to Captain Hikaru.

"**I'm pretty sure he is. Maybe he is just tired. We were out celebrating last night."**

Some of the Soul Reapers who were at the party and still remembered events gave a slight snicker at Taizo's expense.

"**Partying I see."**

Hikaru chuckled. It was not _that_ long ago that he graduated The Academy. It was only five or so years ago. It was always custom to go out and party, drinking until you pass out or whatever. Taizo gave a nod and smirked and went back to flirting with Mai. Kazu looked up from his book and gave a slight nudge to Hideki, who quickly snapped back.

"**Captain and Taizo were just talking about you."**

Hideki raised a brow and cocked his head slightly.

"**Really? Why?"**

"**You were dozing off so Captain asked Taizo if you were ok."**

"**Thanks…oh, sorry, I have not introduced myself personally. I'm Hideki."**

"**Kazu."**

With that said, Kazu went back to reading his book and fixing his glasses every so often.

Hideki looked over at Hikaru, who gave a slight wave and began walking around the room, chatting with people, trying to establish relationships and such. Hideki mentally kicked himself. Why did he keep messing things up with Hikaru? He groaned slightly and stood. Neither Kazu nor Mai and Taizo noticed. Each of them were involved with something. Hideki looked over at Hikaru who went from group to group, sitting with them and chatting for several minutes. Hopefully Hikaru would come over to them; Hideki sat back down and looked at Mai and Taizo. They seemed to be having a good time with each other. Hideki chuckled meekly and knew Taizo would attempt to make a move on her later today and tell him about it when they were alone.

Since he did not want to ruin anything, Hideki then turned to Kazu, who was flipping pages every few seconds.

"**Do you read the entire page that quickly?"**

Kazu glanced up and nodded then went back to reading. Obviously he was not much of a talker.

"**What are you reading?"**

Hideki attempted to start another conversation. Kazu either did not hear Hideki or was rudely ignoring him. Mai had stopped flirting with Taizo long enough to overhear Hideki's attempt to try to talk to Kazu.

"**Don't bother, Hideki. Kazu is in his own world when he reads. You just get used to it after awhile."**

Hideki sighed deeply. This team sure could improve on their conversation skills, although not like he was a master of conversations. According to Taizo and now Kazu, he had been day dreaming and spacing out for quite awhile. Maybe things would change once all four of them for comfortable with each other. Hideki heard some footsteps and turned around. Hikaru stood over him with a warm smile and sat right beside him.

"**How is everyone?**

Taizo and Mai immediately separated and Kazu put his book away. Hikaru looked at this group. They seemed to be an odd group and Hikaru began to wonder if they all knew each other before he asked everyone to pick their groups. Taizo and Mai both greeted their captain and Kazu gave a meek smile. Hideki tried not to make things awkward so he forced a simple 'hello.'

"**So, I know Hideki and Taizo, how about you two?"**

Hikaru gave a warm smile and looked over at Mai. Her face quickly flushed and Taizo huffed.

"**I'm….Mai. Mai Honami."**

She extended her hand towards Hikaru in an elegant motion, as if trying to woo her captain over by her grace. Taizo huffed again. Hikaru took her hand and shook it gently. Mai felt shivers go down her spine as he shook her hand. She was in complete awe of her captain. Being in the back of the room, she had no idea how good looking he was. She then made a mental note to get him for her own before the other girls got to him first.

Kazu on the other hand was quite content being quite and observing. It was one of his hobbies actually besides reading. He very much enjoyed watching people and how they interacted with each other.

"**I'm Kazu."**

He said simply. There was no need for anything further.

"**Hideki, Taizo, Mai, and Kazu. Nice to meet you all."**

Taizo glanced at Mai who seemed to be lost in her own world, like Hideki had been previously. As of now, Hideki still seemed quite but at least he was not in that zone like Mai was in. Hikaru thought it was quite flattering. He noticed Taizo's attitude towards the whole situation. It was quite interesting actually. Kazu seemed a bit too quiet. Hikaru looked over at Kazu's side and saw the book he was reading.

"**You enjoy reading I see, Kazu. I don't see many graduates read that book. It's pretty difficult actually. You don't see many adults read it either."**

Kazu looked over at his book that lay to his side. He fixed his glasses once more and nodded. He was told that he read books well beyond his level but they seemed quite easy for him. Maybe because he grew up in a library and just read for the hell of it.

"**So, you two go are dating?"**

Hikaru directed the question at Taizo and Mai, who both looked at each other and laughed.

"**We just met."**

"**I just met her."**

Hikaru nodded and hummed a bit. He wondered why Taizo was getting so defensive if he was not even dating Mai. Kazu then chimed in, which shocked almost everyone.

"**Taizo is just mad that Mai thinks you're more attractive than he is."**

Mai shot Kazu a dirty look while Hikaru chuckled. He knew that much already, it was way too obvious. Taizo glared at Kazu who just smiled innocently. Hideki actually got a chuckle or two out of that as well.

"**It's about time you did something, Hideki. You're always so quiet."**

Hikaru said, looking at Hideki who was still smiling from Kazu's comment.

"**Sorry, Hikaru."**

Mai suddenly shot Hideki a dirty look. Her expression changed from bubbly to serious.

"**That's Captain Hikaru to you, Hideki. Show some respect for our captain, will you?"**

Hideki was taken aback by Mai's comment.

"**Sorry, Captain."**

"**No need to be formal with me yet. It's quite alright Hideki."**

The way Hikaru smiled at him made Hideki feel at ease even with Mai still glaring. But as soon as Hikaru took his gaze off of Hideki, Mai went back to having her captain as the center of her attention. Hideki sighed. It has not even been a full day and he got on Mai's bad side already. Taizo snickered to himself as Kazu shook his head. Hikaru could not help but laugh. He was sure this group would be quite interesting to watch over. Plus he wanted to watch over Hideki anyway. Something about the kid just made Hikaru smile. Hideki saw Hikaru look over at his direction and all he could do was give him a smile right back. Mai caught the silent conversation held by both males and grunted. _'How dare Hideki mess with my man…'_ She thought but her thoughts, along with everyone else's conversations were interrupted by a butterfly.

The mysterious messenger floated right over to Hikaru and landed on his finger. The entire squad was dead silent, wondering what was happening. A few moments passed and as mysteriously as it appeared, it fluttered away. Hikaru stood and brushed off some dust from his haori.

"**Alright everyone! Let's get this show on the road."**

Some Soul Reapers cheered and others discussed what the message entailed. Mai shot up and stood by her captain's side. Everyone else rose and awaited orders.

"**Don't get all hyped up. It's just a watchman job. Groups one, four, and six, go out through the north gate and patrol that area. Groups two, three, and seven, go to the east gate. Five and eight, out the west gate."**

Hikaru turned to Hideki. His team was the only one left, group nine.

"**You will go out the south gate. Even though it's a patrol mission, don't let your guard down. Remember what happened last time, Hideki?"**

Hideki nodded. He was well aware of the tiny Hollow that attacked before. It was all thanks to Hikaru that he was alright.

"**Move out!"**

All nine groups headed out the door and towards their destinations. Hikaru now stood in the room alone. A smirk came across his lips as he spoke.

"**So you've been watching me this entire time?"**

"**Just making sure you were captain material."**

"**Hoping I'd mess up already, right?"**

"…**."**

"**Captain Yamamoto picked me for a reason."**

"**Because you're his grandson?"**

"…**Don't give me that, Hitsugaya."**

"**Having such close relationships with your squad members will be fatal."**

Hikaru just stood in silence after that comment. Was he talking about…Hikaru shook his head and tried to play it off.

"**Mai is harmless."**

"**You know that's not who I'm talking about."**

"…**."**

"**There's nothing worse than getting too close. You're the captain, act like one. You're not his friend."**

"…**."**

"**If it continues I'll be forced to request a transfer of squads."**

"**Now you're watching out for me?"**

"**I don't want Soul Society to be in jeopardy because of your foolish actions."**

Hikaru did a double take. What did Hitsugaya mean by that?

"**Jeopardy?"**

"…**."**

"**Answer me, Hitsugaya!"**

"…**."**

Hikaru's blood was boiling. How dare Hitsugaya act in this manner? He ran towards the door and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary except one spot that had a thin layer of ice right next to the door.

"**Bastard…"**

Hitsugaya's words still were floating in his mind. What did he mean by Soul Society being in jeopardy if he got too close to his squad members? Hikaru could not think of these things now. Right now he gave orders to his squad and he could check on how they are doing.


	5. Chapter 5

"**This mission is so boring!"**

Taizo yelled out in the middle of the forest. What were they doing out here anyway? Nothing went on outside of Soul Society since the barrier was put up. All four group members were thinking the exact same thing but it seemed as only Taizo wanted something to happen. Mai gave Hideki a few glares but overall she was now paying quite a bit of attention to Taizo. Without her precious captain around, her attitude had changed.

"**Don't ask for anything yet."**

Hideki said. He was still a bit shaken up about the Hollow that had attacked him before. Of course the thought was still soothing since Hikaru had saved him. Mai turned around and saw Kazu walking a few feet behind them. Of course she needed to pick on something and Kazu was usually her target. Kazu saw the look in her eyes and readied himself for whatever was going to come.

"**Kazu! Why do you have to be so anti-social? Hurry up and make friends with these two."**

"…**."**

"**Kazu!"**

"…**."**

Mai stopped in the middle of the path and turned to face Kazu. She furrowed her brow and tapped her foot impatiently. Kazu kept a safe distance from Mai as he knew she would not hesitate to attack or at least do something childish. Taizo leaned close to Hideki and whispered something that made Hideki laugh. Mai shot Hideki another glare and was sharply quieted.

"**We're splitting up. Kazu, go with Taizo and I'll go with Hideki. We can cover more ground that way. Plus, you and Taizo could get to know each other better and I'd like some alone time with Hideki anyway."**

Taizo grinned and nudged Hideki who did not like the idea already. Kazu shrugged and walked with Taizo in a random direction. Hideki knew Taizo and Kazu would not hit it off. They seemed quite the polar opposites, just like him and Mai. His amethyst eyes traveled over to Mai who was grinning.

"**Let's go, Hideki. I know where we can start first."**

"…**Alright."**

Mai suddenly grabbed his hand and began walking in the opposite direction of Taizo and Kazu. Although he was quite uncomfortable with the whole holding hands things, Hideki dare not speak up for he was worried that Mai would hit him. All he did was lower his head and continue being dragged along the dirt road with Mai. When they had gotten far enough, Mai suddenly let go of Hideki's hand and stopped walking. She slowly turned around and looked at Hideki. The awkward silence was a bit too overbearing so Hideki took a step back.

"**What's the matter?"**

He asked. Wondering why Mai was being so silent. Her head was lowered and she stood still. Something was wrong with her and he figured as her fellow group member, he would try to comfort her. Hideki took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"**Stay away from him."**

Hideki jumped slightly. Her voice had changed. It was usually this bubbly comforting voice but now it was sharp and cold. Those four words shot through him like a bullet.

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**He's mine."**

"**Who?"**

"**I know you like him."**

"**Who?"**

"**Just….stay…"**

"**Mai?"**

Bits of spiritual energy emanated from her body as she twitched. Hideki jumped back. What was going on? Mai was freaking out; her hand shook as she reached for her zanpakto as she spoke what seemed to be a foreign language.

"**Mai? What's wrong with you?"**

Hideki shook in fear. He had no idea what was going on but he knew this was not the Mai he had met earlier. Something must be wrong with her but what could he do to stop whatever was happening to her? Mai unsheathed her zanpakto. She was still shaking and the spiritual energy that was being released from her body increased. Hideki knew she was going to attack but how could he fight her? Even though he knew her for a short time, she was still his comrade.

"**Mai! Stop it!"**

"**Stay…away…away…stay…"**

"**Mai!"**

Then it happened. The sound of clashing zanpakto echoed for a short distance. Hideki was being attacked by some crazed girl who was supposed to be on his side. This could not be happening. Hideki tried to reason with Mai but she kept talking in a language he could not understand. She used all her force to push Hideki against a tree. Hideki tried to push back but Mai had incredible strength.

"**Mai! Stop!"**

"**Away…from…him…"**

As she spat nonsensical statements, the energy around her grew. Hideki had to think of something before she killed him. What was she talking about and why was she acting like this? It made no sense to him at all. There was no point in screaming for help since the only two other people in this area were Taizo and Kazu and they were probably too far to hear him. As Mai pushed him harder against the tree, Hideki felt pain surge through his body. It felt like a weight was crushing his entire body. Was this going to be the end? It seemed as though this forest would be the death of his eventually. First he was attacked by a Hollow and now Mai.

"**Release…Ake—"**

She already knew how to release her zanpakto? This could not be good. If Mai truly knew how to get her zanpakto to its shikai form…Hideki did not want to think about it. Suddenly the energy around Mai had dispersed and she fell right onto him, unconscious. Hideki dropped his zanpakto and blinked. _'What just happened…?'_ He thought to himself. Mai seemed to return to her regular state as her breathing began to return to normal. Hideki just sank down to the base of the tree with Mai in his arms. He had a quizzical look on his face but Mai seemed content and calm as she lay there sleeping. Hideki glanced over at Mai's zanpakto. A sudden chill came over him. Did she know her zanpakto's name already? If she had released it…he sure would not be sitting here now. His eyes then fell to Mai. There had to be some sort of explanation to her temporary insanity. Hideki sighed. Right now he should just relax. His entire body ached from being pressed against the tree so hard. Suddenly his vision became blurry. _'What's going…on…?'_ Hideki began to cough. He felt like something was forcing his eyelids shut but no one was around. Something was odd about this place but who was he to fight it? Hideki soon could not move any muscle. It felt like something was constricting him or even paralyzing him with the additional effect of being sleepy. Maybe…he was just tired…who knew…but for now…he should…sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"**...I wish Mai was here…no offence to you, Kazu."**

Taizo placed his hands behind his head and gazed up at the canopy. He was still quite bored and he had been walking with Kazu for the past half hour. Of course, Kazu was quiet and non responsive to whatever he said. He began thinking of Mai since Kazu was not answering any of the questions he had asked him previously. He had wondered what Mai and Hideki were doing and talking about.

"**Hey, Taizo."**

Taizo looked around but saw no one. He was sure someone had called out to him.

"**Up here."**

He looked up and saw his captain perched on a tree branch overhead.

"**Hey, Captain."**

Hikaru hopped down and smiled. He looked around and wondered why Taizo was all alone.

"**Where did the rest of your group go?"**

Taizo blinked and wondered what his captain was talking about. Kazu was right behind…Taizo turned around and did not see Kazu. _'Where the hell did he run off to? Damn Kazu…'_ Hikaru looked around as well. Did Taizo loose his team? Hikaru sighed. What a great start.

"**Kazu was right...behind me. Mai decided to split up in two groups so we could cover more ground. She went with Hideki and I was with Kazu…but he went off somewhere apparently."**

At that moment Kazu stepped out from behind one of the trees and smile innocently.

"**I'm here, Captain."**

Kazu pushed his glasses up with one finger and stood there as Taizo glared.

"**Where were you?! Did you even hear all the questions I asked you?! How long where you gone for?!"**

Taizo groaned. Was he really talking to himself this entire time? _'Well that sucks…'_ He thought.

"**Sorry, Taizo. I was not gone for long."**

Kazu seemed a bit shifty. Taizo shrugged. It was not like Kazu would have spoken to him even if he was here. Hikaru shrugged. As long as they were together now.

"**Well I'll check on the other two then. After you're done, head back to the squad room. Everyone should be there shortly."**

Taizo nodded and Kazu had a strange smirk on his face. Hikaru then headed in the direction of Hideki and Mai.

"**Shall we head back, Taizo?"**

Taizo raised a brow. Why was Kazu acting strangely? His expression was quite shifty. Maybe that was the way Kazu usually acted, Taizo would not have known since he just met him. Taizo disregarded everything and turned around.

"**Actually, why don't you head back? I'll make sure the rest of the ground is covered."**

Kazu smiled. Taizo eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged. It was less work for him, right? Plus he just wanted to go home. There was a bottle of sake with his name on it. Maybe he could invite Mai over…Taizo grinned doggishly and ran towards Soul Society, leaving Kazu alone. Kazu then began walking deeper into the forest, apparently heading towards the barrier limit.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Mmhm…"**

Hideki awoke slowly. His eyes were trying to adjust to the faint light of the setting Sun. Where was he? His memory was foggy, probably due to him just waking up. The one thing he did know was he was sore all over. Hideki tried to move but a pain shot through him.

"**Don't move."**

"**Who's there…?"**

"**Try not to speak either."**

Hideki squinted but it was no use. It was getting darker by the second so he could not fully see who was near him. The voice was soothing though. Maybe he should listen.

"**What happened here?"**

"**I…don't remember."**

"**Where's Mai?"**

"**Mai…"**

He then began to think about what had happened. He did remember Mai saying that they should split up. Kazu went with Taizo and Mai came with…

"**She's not here?"**

Hideki's vision began to adjust to the darkness.

"**She was with me…then…something happened. I don't know what though."**

"**Did anything attack you?"**

The voice became more concerned. Hideki heard soft footsteps coming closer to him. Probably the person who was talking to him was checking to see if he had any wounds. Hideki sighed.

"**I don't think so. I probably just fell."**

"…**Maybe she went looking for me. I did tell everyone to go back to the squad room."**

"…**Hikaru…?"**

"**Yeah?"**

Hideki smiled. He was glad Hikaru was there with him. The pain seemed to go away as well.

"**Good thing I sent a Hell Butterfly to Taizo…wouldn't want the squad to get mad at me for being late again."**

Hikaru laughed and Hideki smiled. That laugh seemed to comfort Hideki.

"**It looks like it's going to rain. Can you stand?"**

Hideki fought through the sharp pains and stood wearily. Hikaru smiled. It was too dark to see it but Hideki knew the other was. They did not even have a chance to get moving when it suddenly began to pour.

"**Great…let's wait it out, shall we?"**

Hideki nodded and sat back down, moving back to the base of the tree and so did Hikaru. They were sitting side by side in silence, listening to the rain come down. Hideki did not know what to say. He glanced over at Hikaru who was staring blankly out at the rain. The Sun had set moments before the rain had hit so the stars were not visible at the moment. Hikaru seemed sad almost, staring at the sky, almost hoping the stars would come out.Hideki bit his lip and tried to comfort his captain.

"**What…are you thinking about?"**

His voice was shaky, nervous about being this close with his captain and about what Hikaru was going to say.

"…**Things."**

Hikaru did not even turn to face Hideki. His gaze still was transfixed on the sky.

"…**What…kind of things?"**

"…**Something another Captain said."**

Hideki wanted to comfort the other but it seemed Hikaru did not want to talk. Hideki then backed off. He moved over to give Hikaru room but it seemed the canopy above them only kept the rain out at one point. Hideki felt the rain drip onto part of his kimono and shoes.

"…**Come back."**

Hideki's heart skipped a beat. He was frozen in place. What did Hikaru say to him? Did he hear correctly?

"…**You're getting wet."**

Hideki bit his lip again and lowered his head. He could not look at Hikaru now. Slowly he moved back over and sat back in silence. He dare not look at his captain, not after what he said. Hideki's face became flushed once again. How could he have feelings for him? Maybe it was just a silly crush but it was affecting everything it seemed.

"**Are you ok, Hideki?"**

"**...You seem sad, Captain."**

"**Are you?"**

"…**Yeah."**

"**No you're not. You can't even look at me."**

Hideki's heart ached. What could he say to Hikaru to make this conversation end?

"**You're not ok. I can tell. What's wrong?"**

"…**."**

"**Hideki, what's wrong?"**

"…**I…"**

"**I can't help you if you don't tell me."**

"…**."**

"**Damn it, Hideki. Why can't you just say what we both know?"**

Hikaru stood and turned his back on Hideki. He then began to walk out into the rain, leaving Hideki quivering and almost on the verge of tears.

"**Wait!"**

Hideki jumped up, ignoring the pain that still hit him. He then stumbled out into the rain where Hikaru stood, drenched and all.

"**I can't…say."**

Hideki grabbed onto Hikaru's arm.

"**Please don't leave…"**

"**I think you have to transfer squads…Hitsugaya was right…"**

"**I can't…please…"**

At this point he was in tears. Of course with the heavy rain it was hardly noticeable. Hikaru still had his back to Hideki.

"**Don't make me switch. I promise…I'll get over it."**

Hikaru heard enough. He turned to face Hideki leaned in but stopped. It was wrong. He could not go through with it. Hideki felt Hikaru's breathe on his face and their lips were only a few centimeters apart. The rain began to subside and it just became a drizzle. Both males were standing there and Hideki was still holding onto Hikaru's haori.

"**Get over it."**

Hikaru stepped back and headed back to Soul Society, leaving Hideki in the middle of the forest drenched, cold, and heart-broken. Hideki fell to his knees began to cry once more. The tears streamed down his cheek and a soft whimper escaped his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hideki!"**

The voice rang out throughout the darkened home. Taizo stared blankly throughout his friends home and wondered where he was. _'Maybe he's in bed...I wouldn't be surprised.'_ Taizo then flicked on the light. To be honest, he was bracing himself to see a disorganized room with things overturned and dirty plates piled in the sink. Taizo was actually quite surprised about how clean the rooms were. Either Hideki cleans when he was upset about something or he has not been down here in the week he has been absent. Taizo then headed towards the stairs.

"**Hideki!"**

He called from the base of the stairs. No answer. Taizo headed upstairs and looked around. All the other doors were closed except one. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and saw his friend laying on his bed in the dark.

"**Hideki...?"**

No sound came from the other. Taizo walked over to Hideki and sat at the foot of the bed. Slowly he reached out and nudged Hideki, making sure he was still alive.

"**You've been gone for a week. Everyone's worried...or at least those who know you."**

Taizo smiled but there was still no response.

"**Ever since you came back from our first mission, you bee couped up here. Within the week we've been getting mission after mission. Sometimes even Captain Hikaru --"**

Hideki felt his stomach churn when he heard that name. Taizo saw that Hideki came a slight movement and tried to comfort him.

"**Did something happen when Captain Hikaru came to get you?"**

"**..."**

Taizo shook Hideki a bit more violently and all that was heard was a groan from the immobile Soul Reaper.

"**Alright, we've been friends for years and I know when you're upset over someone. There's no other reason why you'd be here. Plus Captain Hikaru is acting like you were never apart of the squad..."**

At that moment Hideki sat up. His irritated eyes gazed at Taizo.

"**He really is acting like that?"**

Hideki's voice was soft, apparently he was losing his voice. Taizo gave a smirk and shook his head.

"**I knew it was about Captain Hikaru. But no...he's the one who sent me over here."**

Hideki laid back down and pulled the blanket over his body. He said something but it was muffled by the cover.

"**Hideki...you have to come back. Even Mai is asking about you...Kazu...still isn't a great talker but I'm sure he's thinking about you too. We're a team after all, right?"**

Hideki coughed. Taizo moved closer and felt his head. _'He's only slightly warm...he needs to get out of bed.'_ Taizo sighed and shook Hideki and but this time Hideki gave a little shove back. Taizo smiled. Least he was responding, right?

"**When is...the next mission being...assigned?"**

Hideki sat up again and Taizo shrugged. Today was Sunday so there were nothing to be done today.

"**Are you going to get out of bed?"  
"...I'll be back tomorrow then."**

"**If you're not, I'll be back to drag you there."**

"**...Will you stay with me?"**

Taizo laughed and shook his head.

"**I may be a close friend but we're not that close for me to lay next to you."**

"**Haha...thought I'd give it a shot."**

Taizo rustled Hideki's hair and got up to leave.

"**Remember, come back tomorrow. Plus, I've got something cool to show you!"**

Hideki just pulled the blanket back over him and shut his eyes. He heard Taizo head down the stairs and shut the door. Faintly he could hear Taizo's shoes tap against the cobblestones outside. Finally it was silent. Of course his mind was thinking about Hikaru. He wondered how he would face the Captain tomorrow.

"**I thought he'd never leave."**

Hideki's eyes widened and he shot up. It seemed like the world was going to barge in his room today but he did not hear the door open or even recognize the voice.

"**I saw what Captain Hikaru did to you."**

Hideki bit his lip and tried as hard as he could not to think about that night.

"**Relax, Hideki. Do you know the reason why he did what he did?"**

Hideki shook his head and stood by his bed side. In the darkness he could vaguely make out a silhouette. What he was sure that he was was a haori. _'Another Captain?'_ He thought.

"**He feels the same about you. Or so you think."**

Hideki shivered. The temperature seemed to drop.

"**What...?"**

"**Captain Hikaru does not care about you or the entire squad."**

What did the captain mean? What was going on? Hideki took a step closer to the other and he now saw who the other was. It was Captain Hitsugaya.

"**Captain Hitsugaya..."**

"**You could be saved."**

"**Saved...from what?"**

"**Are you that stupid?"**

Hideki lowered his head. He had no idea what was going on but he tried his best not to irritate the other. Hitsugaya took a step forward and looked at Hideki who was still shaking from the cold.

"**You remember what happened in the forest, when you were attacked by that Hollow?"**

Hideki nodded his head.

"**There's a pact between the Hollow and Soul Reapers. It states that Hollow will not attack Soul Society in exchange for some sacrificial Soul Reapers."**

Hideki was frozen in place. What was Captain Hitsugaya talking about? More importantly, why was the captain telling him so openly?

"**Captain Hikaru was appointed as Captain of the fourteenth squad, which Captain Yamamoto had to create. The cover reason was that there were too many graduates for the other squads to handle."**

Some things clicked within Hideki but others did not. He was certain Hikaru said something about there being too many graduates.

"**The real reason was because..."**

Captain Hitsugaya paused and sighed.

"**We have reason to believe that Captain Hikaru is in league with the Hollow. He purposely let them through the barrier. He has been playing both sides though. Eliminating Hollow for us and allowing for them to pass through the barrier. The only reason why he has not been killed is due to him sacrificing innocent Soul Reapers to the Hollow. We cannot let this continue."**

Hideki stepped back, causing him to fall right back onto his bed. All of this was too much to handle. Why was Captain Hitsugaya telling him all of this? Why now? Why Hikaru? This had to be some sort of dream.

"**W-Why are you telling me this?"**

"**Because you're one of the few that we deem inexcusable to sacrifice."**

Hitsugaya then took another step forward. He had a smile on his face. It was almost identical to the smile that Hikaru had always gave him...who should he believe? Hitsugaya sat next to Hideki and continued to speak but in a more gentle tone.

"**I know how much he hurt you. You're not his pawn, you should not have to waste you life in some crazed person's squad. Do you want to give your life for someone who does not even care for you?"**

Hideki eased up slightly and his gaze shifted to the floor. It was all a great deal to take in but if another Captain was warning him about forthcoming events that would risk his own life then it had to be true, right? And if Hikaru was doing such a terrible deed then it would be a great help to make sure this no longer continues. Hitsugaya smiled some more and put his arm around Hideki.

"**Don't worry...everything will be alright if you listen to me. I need you to keep me updated with what Captain Hikaru does, okay?"**

Hideki stood up and walked over to his window. What was he suppose to say? He was still trying to figure out everything that just was said to him. Everything was still spinning in his mind. Hitsugaya stood as well and stood right behind Hideki. Hideki felt a chill run down his spine as Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"**Everything will be alright."**

Hideki could not move. Something was odd about this but also soothing. Hitsugaya lets go of Hideki and took a step back. Hideki slowly turned around and was caught off guard with what came next. He felt Hitsugaya's lips press against his and the other's hand on his waist. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya stepped back, Hideki was both in awe and shock.

"**I'll be back. Think about everything, Hideki."**

He gave a wink and took his leave. Hideki fell to his knees and blinked. _'What...just happened?'_ His heart was racing and all he could think about was that kiss. Hideki touched his lips and noticed there was a very thin layer of ice and when he exhaled he could see his breath. He smiled and shook his head. _'Captain Hitsugaya knows how to kiss...and make it last.'_ Even though Hideki enjoyed it, he still was thinking about what the captain was telling him before about Hikaru.

Meanwhile, back in the Captains squad room, Hitsugaya knelt before Yamamoto.

"**Is everything going according to plan?"**

Yamamoto spoke softly and wearily.

"**Yes, Captain Yamamoto. I did what was necessary with one of the fourteenth squad members. I believe he will bend to see things our way...or at least what we want him to think is our way."**

"**Dismissed."**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a lazy morning. Most of the Soul Reapers were lounging around in the courtyard and several of them were practicing their swordsmanship on one another, including Taizo who seemed to be winning every round. Hideki sat by himself by one of the sliding doors that lead into the meeting room where Captain Hikaru briefed them on current situations and missions. Kazu and Mai were nowhere to be seen but they were probably just walking around, not like there was anything to do. Hikaru was at the opposite end of Hideki, across the courtyard reading some sort of book, occasionally looking up to see what everyone was up to.

"**Another one down! Who's next?"**

Taizo grinned as he looked at his latest opponent who was on the floor rubbing his head. He got up, chuckled, and Taizo and him shook hands. Most of the other Soul Reapers were hesitant in facing Taizo for they saw how good of a swordsman he was. Taizo looked around and saw that no one stepped forward. He let a sigh escape him for he was actually having fun.

"**Hey, Hideki! Come and spar with me."**

Hideki glanced over a Taizo who was flailing his zanpakto around. Hideki closed his book and sighed. Maybe this would be good to do. He was not actually reading the book anyway, just flipping pages trying not to look obvious that he was looking over at Hikaru, who not once glanced back over at him.

"**Sure, I guess."**

Taizo grinned once more and motioned for his friend to hurry on over.

"**Wait, how about a two versus one?"**

Hideki looked behind him and saw Mai and Kazu standing there. Mai, of course was smiling and Kazu was oddly grinning as well. _'He changed.'_ Hideki thought but Taizo shrugged. Maybe two versus one would be a challenge. Mai hurried over to where Taizo was standing and waved. They both greeted each other and Kazu knelt down to Hideki.

"**Care to take the next round?"**

"**I guess so."**

Kazu smiled and walked over to where Mai and Taizo where. Both Mai and Kazu drew their zanpakto and Taizo took his stance. Now that he thought about it, he never saw either one of them fight. Although he noticed Mai's weapon differed from a normal zanpakto. Her sword had no guard. Odd but no matter. Kazu stood behind Mai with his sword drawn as well but not in any sort of fighting stance. What was he up to? Taizo wondered what was in store for him but the suspense was unbearable. A crowd gathered around them waiting for the interesting fight to happen. Hideki also got up and pushed his way through the crowd so he could get a better view. But by the time he got to the front the fight had already began.

Mai was quick. Taizo was actually quite surprised. He had not met a girl that fought this well but he was still confident in taking her down. What worried him was the fact that Kazu just stood there watching as Mai continued to take swings at him. Blocking each strike, Taizo tried looking for an opening but there was nothing so far. Mai grinned as she continued the attack. Taizo knew that she and Kazu were planning something and his worry grew. Mai used all of her strength to ram into Taizo which knocked him off balance for a moment. She suddenly jumped back and began twirling her blade. Spiritual energy began radiating from her zanpakto but it seemed different. The moment that Taizo knew what was about to happen he worried a great deal more. The crowd around them saw the electrical energy spark and backed up ten feet of so hoping none of them would be shocked by Mai's attack.

Kazu still stood there, watching as Mai drew enough electricity to her zanpakto to end the fight but he still had one thing to do. If Taizo kept moving around, it would be harmful to the other Soul Reapers around them if Mai missed her attack. Taizo just stood there and grinned. This was his chance to show off his own special skill. Mai saw how collect Taizo seemed and pointed the tip of her blade towards him.

"**You seem pretty confident."**

Taizo shrugged and did not respond. Mai grinned and still pointed her sparking blade towards him.

"**Kazu, you ready?"**

Kazu nodded and stepped forward, right next to Mai. Taizo had enough waiting. He wanted to see what they were all about before he used his ace in the hole. Kazu sheathed his blade and several people began to whisper. Why would he do that? This was a fight so there was no reason to sheath his zanpakto. Kazu raised one arm and opened his hand. A small white orb began to form in the palm of his hand and beam of light shot out and headed straight for Taizo. As the beam grew close, Taizo raised his zanpakto and quickly brought it down to block the beam but instead of cutting through it, the beam exploded and caused a flash of light right in front of his eyes. _'Damn…that was a flare.'_ As the light faded, Taizo tried to regain his sight but he could not see anything. Kazu grinned and nodded at Mai. Her blade still sparked and randomly shot out from the zanpakto.

Hideki shook his head. He knew that something was going to happen and that Taizo had a slim chance of winning while taking both of them on. He actually wondered how Taizo could get out of the hole he dug for himself. His eyes drifted over to where Hikaru was but he still did not seem to look in his direction. Hideki frowned and grunted slightly. Who needed Hikaru to look at them anyway? He was his captain and nothing more. Hitsugaya's words then came back to him about the whole pact thing and how Hikaru was sending off his own men to be sacrificed and letting Hollow through the barrier. He could not worry about that right now. He was still dealing with a lot and at the moment his group members were fighting against one another. Hideki saw from the corner of his eye that people were actually making bets. One Soul Reaper next to him tapped him on his shoulder and asked if he wanted to place a bet. Hideki just chuckled and said no. It would be unfair to bet within his group but he did want to see the outcome.

"**Mai, end it."**

Kazu said to Mai who bit her lip and nodded.

"**Sorry, Taizo. It's over."**

Mai called over to the swaggering Soul Reaper. His sight was coming back but everything was still blurry. Her zanpakto began to emit twice the electricity that it was before and most random sparks hit the grass. She grasped the hilt of the sword with both hands and reared back. In one horizontal swipe, bolts of lightning shot out and raced across the courtyard at Taizo.

"**Strike down, Zarin!"**

Hideki's eyes opened wide as well as many others. A gust of wind blew violently and the source seemed to be Taizo. Dust was blown up and everyone covered their faces. The bolts of lightning quickly vanished from the surge of energy that emitted from Taizo. As the dust settled Taizo could be seen emitting spiritual energy and holding a totally different-looking zanpakto. The blade itself was a blood-red color and the handle was adjusted to fit Taizo's hand better. The sword had the appearance of a scimitar but as thin as the blade was before Taizo had released it. The guard of the zanpakto changed from its usual black color to silver had two dragons engraved into it. The crowd began to stare in awe and whisper to their neighbors about what had just happened. Hideki was speechless. It had only been a few weeks since they got their own zanpakto and already Taizo had released it. Hikaru grew rather interested and a smirk came across his lips. Both Kazu and Mai looked at each other and sighed. Both of them knew that it would be much harder to win now. Mai sheathed her zanpakto and huffed.

"**No fair, Taizo!"**

Taizo just grinned. He knew his ace in the hole would have won him the math.

"**Still undefeated!"**

He cheered as he twirled his newly released zanpakto around, flaunting it around. Hikaru began to clap and soon everyone else joined in. Hideki laughed at the sight of Taizo bowing to everyone. Kazu and Mai walked back over to where Hideki was. Hideki congratulated them on their hard work. Hikaru began to walk toward Taizo.

"**Nicely done, Taizo."**

Taizo enjoyed being the center of attention but when Hikaru stood on the opposing end of him, the applause ceased and Taizo wondered what was going on. Hikaru drew his own zanpakto and smiled.

"**Care to take me on?"**

Taizo was caught off guard with that statement. Whispers began to rise once again. Hikaru waited for an answer and Taizo did not know what to say. He knew he would not win and he figured Hikaru knew this as well. Why would he want to test his abilities then?

"…**Sure…let's see how this goes."**

"**Great. I'll only attack once though. Don't want you to faint on me."**

Tazio gritted his teeth and shook slightly. He had never witnessed his captain's strength before. Hikaru looked around at everyone and spoke.

"**Everyone should back up."**

Everyone did not question their captain so they all backed up some distance. Hideki growled. Something about this made him angry. Why was Taizo so special in getting Hikaru's attention? Just because he won some stupid fight…Hideki mumbled something but proceeded to move back as instructed.

"**Ignite, Itaras."**

The familiar black flame sprouted from the hilt and blade of Hikaru's zanpakto. Hideki was not amazed like the rest of the squad. Taizo shook a bit more violently and almost dropped to the ground because of the spiritual pressure. He held his zanpakto as firmly as he could. Some of the people who stood closer to Hikaru felt the pressure as well but Hikaru tried his best to condense it to a smaller area. The black flame whipped wildly in all directions. Taizo was regretting that he accepted the challenge but he knew no harm would come of him. Hideki grunted once more. This was stupid. _'I'm not jealous...'_ He told himself.

"**Get ready, Taizo.**

Hikaru was having fun and he figured everyone else was too. Taizo closed his eyes for a moment and began to rid himself of all worries.

"**I am."**

Taizo focused his energy all towards defending whatever attack that was coming at him. Hideki clenched a fist. On top of all of this, he got a sudden headache. There was ringing in his ears and it just moved to the next level. Hideki gripped his head and tried to make it go away but the ringing in his ears got louder. Soon all the whispers that he could hear were trumped by the ringing. Not even Hikaru speaking to Taizo could be heard. Hideki's vision began blurry and he stumbled slightly. _'Again…?'_ Hideki bit his lip and knelt down. Getting angry was not helping this situation was not helping but the ringing still continued. The only thing that could be heard over the ringing was a voice. It seemed to call out his name…or some name but Hideki tried to block it. The crowd around him erupted in cheer but the only way he knew was because everyone was jumping around. Hideki looked up and saw Taizo kneeling down with his zanpakto, which had reverted back to its original form, placed in the ground and Hikaru standing over him. He could see Hikaru mouth something to him and again people began jumping around. _'Stupid…ringing…'_ Hideki stood wearily and placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakto. In that instant the ringing had stopped and Hideki was brought back into reality.

"**Three cheers for Vice-Captain Taizo!"**

Hideki looked around and blinked. What had just happened? Everything came to in a wave so it all was very unclear. Apparently Taizo had been appointed the Vice-Captain position. Hideki locked eyes with Hikaru for the first time today and his stomach churned but Hideki glared, turned around and began walking towards the meeting room. He was unquestionable mad for not a single valid reason but Hideki did not care. He was hurt. That is what matter and the one who did that was his captain. Hikaru knew how Hideki felt and went off to comfort him but stopped. It was the wrong thing to do and he knew it. Taizo stood and sheathed his own zanpakto. Hikaru smiled at him and whispered something in his ear. Taizo nodded and ran after Hideki.

"**Alright, alright. Everyone is dismissed until we get orders."**

The squad cheered once more and headed out to do whatever they wanted .Most of them were still talking about the two fights that they had seen. Once Hikaru was alone, he turned and looked towards a tree a few yards away.

"**Need you spy on me every day?"**

"**Does it matter that much?"**

Hitsugaya appeared right in front of Hikaru, who did not look too please to see the other.

"**What did you say to Hideki last night?"**

Hitsugaya shrugged lightly.

"**Nothing that concerns you…right now."**

Hikaru gritted his teeth. He hated the way Hitsugaya spoke and how he was seemingly messing around with his squad members.

"**Don't you have your own squad to take care of?"**

"**This matter is much more important."**

"**What matter?"**

"**You and that boy."**

"**Leave Hideki out of this. I won't let you harm him."**

"**Relax. I'm not going to hurt him."**

Hikaru grabbed Hitsugaya by the collar and growled.

"**Stay away from him."**

"**What do you care? You left him out in the rain and broke his poor little heart. You should be thankful I was there to pick it back up."**

Hikaru let go of the other and folded his arms across his chest.

"…**."**

"**Jealous?"**

"…**."**

"**Figures. Don't worry…we only…"**

"**Stay away from him."**

"…**it was only…"**

Before Hitsugaya could finish what Hikaru knew he was going to say, he knocked the other to the ground with a swift punch to the jaw. Hikaru stood over Hitsugaya, who was bleeding slightly and knelt down beside him.

"**I know what you did, Hitsugaya."**

"**You'll regret this."**

Hitsugaya stood and spat blood to the side of him.

"**Don't think I'll forget this, Hikaru. Next time I won't just stand around taunting you. Things will all go according to plan, you'll see."**

In that instant, Hitsugaya disappeared and left Hikaru once again, fuming and blood-boiling. Moments later Hikaru left as well and the courtyard was empty, or was it? Kazu had been watching the scene from a distance with a smirk on his face.

"**Foolish captains. Fools, I tell you. Everyone around here is. There's only one option left. To start anew."**

Mai walked up behind him and Kazu turned around.

"**Don't speak. I don't need to hear your stupid comment."**

Mai nodded.

"**I guess I should thank you for letting me witness the potential of the 'strongest' fighter on our squad. As an added bonus our captain released his zanpakto. You get to live another day."**

Mai nodded once more.

"**Go home and wait for further instructions you infernal contraption."**

Mai walked away and left Kazu to his lonesome. His plan was about to be set into motion but there was one matter he had to attend to. He then left the courtyard and headed to the outskirts of Soul Society.


End file.
